The invention is directed to an exercise device and particularly to an exercise device for selectively varying the degree of stress or pull desired for a body part of a particular person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,867 by inventor Robert S. Hinds teaches an elastic cable having stirrups fixed to each end thereof and an elongated bar having ends that receive a central portion of a cable and hold the stirrups separated one from the other during exercising. The cables are formed from resilient material that is longitudinally elastically stretchable against a fixed structure to which the device is secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,602 by inventor William J. Roberts teaches an exercise device attached to a fixed structure. As shown in FIG. 3 of the Patent, the device includes a door frame anchor. The anchor includes a single attachment member for attaching a plurality of elastic extendable cables. the other end of the cables are attache to a single centrally positioned attachment point on an elongated handle member.
Neither of these exercise devices allow the user to spread the resistance of the elastic elongatable cables over a large handle surface area with spaces therebetween for the fingers of a human hand which can be selectively removed or attached to the handle to position or vary the pull resistance or to specifically position the pull resistance at discrete locations along the handle cable attachment area.
There has not been a basic exercise device of this type that is versatile for selectively varying the pull resistance and location of the selected pull resistance along the grasping handle until the emergence of this invention.